(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a radiator sheet structure and more particularly for applying heat to melt solders flowing into a gap between the radiator sheet and the radiator tube, thereby increasing heat exchange surface area, which enhances heat exchange efficiency, and enabling radiator tubes firmly connecting to radiator sheets.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heat emitting can always be the core issue in today's 3C products. A conventional heat exchange device is to use, besides a fan, copper or aluminum corrugated radiator sheets and an increase of heat exchange surface can be achieved through increasing of stacked radiator sheets.
With inadequacy in heat exchange capability when using only corrugated radiator sheets, an improvement was made by adding radiator tubes on each radiator sheet. As such, the area of the connection surface therebetween, which allows heat conducting from radiator sheets to radiator tubes, is vital to heat exchange efficiency.
Referring to FIG. 1. A conventional radiator sheet A includes a large hole A1, a small hole A2, a radiator tube 20, and a solder wire 30, wherein the small hole A2 formed adjoining the large hole A1, the radiator tube 20 formed in the large hole A1, and the solder wire 30 formed in the small hole A2. By using heat to melt the solder wire 30, the radiator sheet A thereby bonds the radiator tube 20.
As the solder wire 30 melting, liquid solder will be flowing down to fill only part of the space between the outer perimeter of the radiator tube 20 and the inner perimeter of the large hole A1, thereby causing a less stable bonding effect. Furthermore, creaks on the solder-filled space may occur when imposing an external force, which further reduces heat conductivity therebetween.